Kale
Kale (ケール) is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. She is also the protege of Caulifla and a member of her gang. She is also the legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6, similar to Shido and Broly. Much like Broly, Erion wants to recruit her into the Absalon Empire. Kale is a supporting protagonist/antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality While normally a very shy and timid individual, upon accessing her Super Saiyan power, Kale apparently becomes very aggressive, like her Universe 7 counterpart Broly. During the interactions with Cabba and Caulifla, she was seen smirking in amusement when Cabba insulted Caulifla in order to draw out her rage to become a Super Saiyan and in response, the latter was insulting the former. After entering her berserker state, Kale becomes much more violent and cocky, confidently stating to Cabba that she will kill him before attacking him without mercy. As she stayed in this state, her anger seemed to increase, all similar to Broly himself, although he is already like that even at his base form. In contrast to the nearly schizophrenic and maniacal Broly, Kale seems to have intense feelings of respect and adoration for Caulifla, admiring her much like a younger sister would, and is jealous of Cabba's interaction with her superior. She was not able to let go of her rage and snap out of her Berserker state until Caulifla told her that she was not interested in a relationship with Cabba. She also harbors insecurities over being a burden to Caulifla and becomes discouraged when she is unable to support her. Just as Broly is mentally unbalanced, Kale is also very emotionally unbalanced and seems to want to be the only one who Caulifla should pay attention to as she was shown to go into a mad rage and transform into her Super Saiyan Berserker state because Goku was seemingly "taking Caulifla away from her" by fighting Caulifla one-on-one. Years after the First Tournament of Power, Kale became a more assertive and kind-hearted girl who sought to protect the ones she loved (such as Caulifla and Cabba) from any threat and also became a strong and determined woman. When meeting him for the first time, Kale developed a psychotic crush on Shido and vows to take down everyone (including Caulifla) who dares to hurt him in every way, making her similar to that of Kurumi and Katarina but more twisted. She is also very caring and has an intense admiration for Shido in which she blushes every-time he compliments her. Powers and Abilities While looked down upon her race for her meek nature, since obtaining an especially potent Super Saiyan transformation, Kale's might has grown to incredible heights. However, It is stated by Shido that Kale's power is below than of Caulifla and Cabba. In her Berserker State, Kale was able to easily outmatch both Cabba in his Super Saiyan form and Caulifla in her Super Saiyan form individually and it took Caulifla to transform into her Super Saiyan 2 form to beat her. During the Second Tournament of Power, Kale's power in her Berserker state has increased to the point in which he power is stated to be slightly higher than Caulifla in her Super Saiyan Blue form. She was able to overpower Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God and forced into to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue in which he was suppressing his power. Interestingly, despite having enough power to walk through Shido's Suppressed Kamehameha with no visible damage, her attacks didn't seem to do any significant damage to Shido either, because he was letting her beat him so that he can save his energy. Despite her power, She was easily defeated by Golcova who is comparable to Full-Power Super Saiyan Blue Shido. Her power level is about 50,000,000,000. At full-power, her power level rises to about 10,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight - Kale possesses the ability to fly using ki. * Eraser Cannon - A powerful energy technique utilized by Super Saiyan Berserker Kale in an attempt to kill Cabba. * Blaster Meteor - While in her Super Saiyan Berserker form Kale is seen using this technique in the Tournament of Power, eliminating Methiop in the process. * Resist Cannon (レジストキャノン) - Normal form Kale's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. * Gigantic Shout (ギガンティックシャウト) - Berserker Super Saiyan form Kale's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. * Full Power Energy Wave - Kale fires a yellow energy wave in her Super Saiyan form to counter the United Justice Stream, along with Caulifla. ** Combined Energy Wave - Kale and Caulifla in their transformed states combines their green and red energy waves similar to the Final Kamehameha. Transformations Super Saiyan Kale achieved this form, after training with Caulifla. Kale possesses a form similar to both the Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms, in this form her hair is more of a green color than the golden color of the normal Super Saiyan form. She gains a noticeable increase in muscle mass and build. Her hair spikes up and points backwards, and she loses her ponytail. In this form, Kale manages to hold her own against Cabba in his Super Saiyan form and also later defeats Kahseral the general of the Pride Troopers. Her power level in this form is about 500,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Berserker Kale achieved this form in rage against Cabba. While in this state, she acquires a much bulkier and more muscular frame and a green aura. She bears a striking resemblance to Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, although she is more feminine in appearance. Kale's power has also increased to the point of surpassing a Super Saiyan and later Super Saiyan 2. Kale's power has increased tremendously to the point of being slightly stronger than both Caulifla and Cabba in their Super Saiyan Blue forms. In this form, Kale can easily overpower Cabba and Caulifla in their Super Saiyan forms and later can tank Super Saiyan Blue Shido's Suppressed Kamehameha. Her power level in this form is about 60,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Kale achieved this form, after mastering her Super Saiyan Berserker form. This form essentially looks similar to her standard Super Saiyan form, the differences being that her hair color becomes a solid green, and the bang on the right side of her face falls down instead of curling upward. Kale's power in this form has increased to the point of being comparable to Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form at full power. In this form, Kale can overpower with Shido in his Super Saiyan 3 form and later can hold her own against Shido in his Saiyan God form. Her power level in this form is about 120,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Kale achieved this form, after mastering Super Saiyan 2 form. She greatly resembles her Super Saiyan 2 form, but similar to the regular Super Saiyan 3 form, the hair grows to an extremely long length and the eyebrow-ridges become hairless and very pronounced. Her power has increased tremendously to the point that she is equal to that of a Saiyan Beyond God. In this form, Shido can fight on par with Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God form. Her power level in this form is about 360,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Kale and Caulifla - Kale seems to have intense feelings of respect and adoration for Caulifla, admiring her much like a younger sister would and will do anything to protect her. Kale and Shido - Kale harbors romantic feelings for Shido and later developed a psychotic obsession with him, similar to that of Shido. She will protect him from anyone and will get angry if he is injured. But nevertheless, the two are very friendly with one another and wouldn't hesitate into helping each other. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Universe 6 Category:Kale